1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for actuating a downhole tool with a pressurized gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction, completion, recompletion, or work-over of oil and gas wells, there may be situations wherein one or more well tools may need to be mechanically actuated in situ. One known method for actuating a well tool is to generate a pressurized gas using a pyrotechnic charge and then convey the pressurized gas into a device that converts the pressure into mechanical energy, e.g., a piston-cylinder arrangement that converts the pressure into motion of a selected tool or tool component. In certain situations, the energetic material used to generate the pressurized gas may also produce debris in sufficient size and volume to partially or completely plug the passages that convey the pressurized gas to the actuator. In aspects, the present disclosure addresses the need for devices and methods for reducing the occurrence of plugging of these passages by the debris associated with deflagration of energetic materials.